


Chapter 1: All about you.

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Introdution, Multi, Telepathy, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before I can get the story rolling, here's the backdrop and a few facts about the main character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1: All about you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a slow start and but it's my first fanfic and I wanted to get it right :D :D  
> Cause I wanted to make this into a long story..  
> But yeah have fun getting to know yourself :D  
> oh and I don't own the hobbit.

“Sit still, thêl (sister)”, Arwen said as she pulled out another twig from your long (h/c) hair. You let out an annoyed sigh and drummed your fingers on the vanity in front of you as you took in your reflection in the mirror.

Your long hair was in knots and twigs among other woodland relics were entangled in it. Your fair, radiant skin was covered in dust and mud and and your dress clung to you like a second skin. Your dress was once a pale blue and now it was a dark murky color.

“(Y/n), a respectable lady really shouldn’t be running around in the forest like this, you could have been hurt”, Arwen sighed as she yanked the last leaf out of your hair. You ducked your head awaiting a long lecture, but Arwen cracked a gentle smile and continued, “But there isn’t any point in telling you that”. You looked at her through the mirror and smiled a cheeky smile back.

Everyone knew that you, the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond, was born with a wild spirit and a soul for adventure. They also knew you had a good heart which was the size of middle earth. Growing up with Arwen you did know how to act like a lady and live like one too, but you had a side that tended to come out at times.

“It was Elladan and Elrohir. They said there was a wounded stag in the north east wood. I had to go see but they tricked me. They lured me there to help them spar”.

“Hey, you enjoyed it!”, both you and Arwen snapped your heads around to see Elrohir poking his head in from the door that was ajar. You laughed as Arwen gave him a stern look that made him retreat.

You loved you sister, she was like a substitute mother and your best friend who was constantly nagging you to be perfect. You looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful, and you looked back at yourself in the mirror, you were too, but you knew you didn’t come close to Arwen.

When she was through combing out the knots in your hair, she walked to the door before leaving she added, “I’ll send Daria to run a bath for you”. As the door closed you slipped out of your wet clothes and put on a bath robe.

You stepped up to the open window and looked out at the forest in the distance. You slowly fell into a reverie, dreaming of hidden wonders and life in the woods only to be pulled out of it by the sound of a closing door. You turned your head to see your peronal hand maid curtsy and smile at you. “Would you like lavender, vanilla or apple blossoms in your bath m'lady?” Daria asked reciting your favorites. “Oh, whatever you feel like Dai” you smiled.

As she disappeared into the a joining bathroom, you looked around your room which you favored above all rooms and halls in Rivendell. Your room was huge. The wall were mostly arches that were divided in the middle and the bottom half was blocked off with wooden carvings while the top half was left open. So light and fresh air was not limited to you ever. Your bed was facing a pair of doors that were adorned in intricate carvings. These doors opened on to a wide marble balcony that oversaw waterfalls in the distance and the famed gardens of Rivendell.

After your bath in the extravagant stone tub with a mini waterfall, you sorted through your million dresses to pull out a simple white silk flowy dress. You finished the look with a circlet that was a plain gold strip.

You were combing your hair thinking that you should go find your brothers when Arwen came in after knocking. You looked over at her and saw a quizzical expression on her face, “what is it?” you asked nervously looking down at yourself.

“There are dwarves at the gates of Rivendell”.


End file.
